smartphonecheddarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Purpose of this Encyclopedia
In the course of time, smart devices like phones and tablets have gone from, "Ohh, that would be nice to own one someday", to complete ubiquity. Sesame Street and Barney VHS tapes have been replaced as the babysitters of this millennium. Smart devices, powered by the IoT, have turned us all effectively into co-dependent cyborgs. Scan a train or bus and you will see fingers tapping and thumbs swiping. Chiropractors everywhere have rejoiced! Along with this proliferation of availability, we have also seen a explosion in the variety of uses. Smart devices have been used in criminal cases as primary evidence, and can even monitor our health on the fly. So naturally, the most basic need of man in a capitalistic society has also flourished on the smart device: making money. Aside from direct sales and traditional marketing, a very effective way for business to keep and attract new customers, if through advertising. If you've ever wondered how Google and Facebook are worth billions, when the vast majority of their services are free, you now know how they do it: advertising. They sell virtual real estate to companies, so those companies in turn can advertise to you day and night (since the internet never sleeps, and people stay on Facebook and Google 24/7). These companies know exactly and specifically what advertisements to send to whom, because they have the data from Google searches, Facebook likes, and all the rest. You see, social media and email are not the products that Facebook and others like it sell. In fact, you and I are the products. This is where smartphone apps come in. The frenzied scuttle for more and more customers is insatiable. So much so, that players of all levels are getting in on the action. From click farms to scanning receipts to taking surveys, the Data-Speculation of the 21st century races forward. And companies will pay anyone with a smartphone and time, to help that progression forward. There are literally hundreds off apps for Android, IOS and Windows that will pay users cash, gift cards (gc) and other comparable compensations for various data-collecting efforts. For those apps that are legit, the payouts are very, very real, and can represent a lucrative side or semi-main wealth-building strategy. The Encyclopedia of Smartphone apps that Pay© aims to take the guess work out of the equation, by reviewing and laying bare the apps that are available, and how to make the most sustainable wealth from them. For the purposes of The Encyclopedia of Smartphone apps that Pay©, it will not include apps that revolve around gig-economy (6ya, Fiverr, Gig-walk etc). Also, at least for now, only apps that grant universal compensations (Amazon credits or giftcards, Google credits or giftcards, PayPal, Tango, Dwolla, cash, etc.) will feature an in-depth article. Apps that offer rewards that are very restrictive or limited will be listed, but not explored. Citing this Work To cite any articvle from The Encyclopedia of Smartphone apps that Pay© , please use the . Although it isn't required, please feel free to also link back to the site or the page. Navigating the Encyclopedia For ease of use, The Encyclopedia of Smartphone apps that Pay©''is structured like a simple database. Simply click on the letter of the app you wish to research, and it will take you to that page. '''Understanding PEM Scores ©' Every article includes a Passive Earning Measure (PEM© score). The PEM© score gives a visual score between 1-5 of how passive the app in question will generate revenue. The higher the PEM© score, the more effort is required to be profitable from the app. Go to this page for a breakdown of PEM Scores. Disclaimers and Promises The app stores of Apple and Google are always evolving. Apps that were there two weeks ago may be non-functional tomorrow. The Encyclopedia of Smartphone apps that Pay© ''promises to keep up-to-date on all articles as often as can be. For the moment, ''The Encyclopedia of Smartphone apps that Pay© does not support volunteer researchers. To start researching Apps, see Alphabetical listing of Apps.